rakionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rakion: Chaos Force
Rakion is a free-to-play, real-time, three-dimensional, fantasy action, room-based online game developed and published by the South Korean company Softnyx. History Rakion began with "closed" beta testing, which ran from August 11 to 25, 2005, in a limited group of countries (which included the United States, the UAE and, at a later date, Europe). It switched from development to open beta testing on October 13, 2005 ; running to and releasing on December 1, 2005. At this point, the game began to follow a similar model to Softnyx's other MMOG, GunBound, where users could purchase "Softnyx Cash" with real-world currency and spend it on "Power User" status (which offers various benefits and unlocks further in-game purchases) or powerful, cash-only items, called ex-items. In 2007, Mobiusonline operated a localized server in Southeast Asia. However, the server is now in the process of a merger with the international server. Gameplay The gameplay of Rakion is similar to that of most third or first-person shooter games. Players use the WASD keys to move their character around the map, and the camera controls are third-person shooter style. The mouse is used for controlling the camera and attacking. Significant features include the Chaos mode, in which a character can become much more powerful after a number of kills, and Cells, summonable creatures that aid the summoner in combat. There are six different game modes: Clan War, Stage, Team Deathmatch, Solo Deathmatch, Boss War, and Golem War. A level limit may be selected when making a game. There is also a "Basic Mode" option in games, which ignores added stats. Classes In Rakion, a player may choose from five classes when creating a character: Swordsmen, Archers, Mages, Blacksmiths, and Ninjas. Characters can transform into "chaos mode," a temporary enhancement acquired after attaining a certain number of kills. Category:About Rakion Game Modes Excluding Stage mode, which puts all players on the same team, all of the game modes are PvP-based. Both the number of rounds and round-time-limits can be set. The game will automatically balance the teams after every round, except for clan war mode. There are five types of PvP games in Rakion. In both team and solo deathmatches, dead players respawn after 5 seconds. The Deathmatch modes have healing capsules and books that provide cell points; the other modes do not. For the clan war mode, players can only respawn up to a total of 3 times. *'Clan War (Teamplay)': This mode is only for players with a clan, and can be started by a clan knight or the clan master. Both team can only contain players from the same clan. 1 Team would attempt to destroy the other Team's golden nak. The second Team's job is to protect the golden nak. The winning clan would earn C-xp and M-xp, while the losing team would lost C-xp and M-xp. *'Deathmatch (Solo)': A Solo Deathmatch is a free-for-all variation of team deathmatch. All players are on their own and the first player to achieve a specified amount of kills is declared the winner. *'Deathmatch (Teamplay)': These are similar to Solo Deathmatches, except that the players are separated into teams. *'Golem War': Players are assigned to a team in this mode. Each team has a Master Golem. Located somewhere in the map is the Golden Golem. The objective is to destroy the opponent's Master Golem, but only the person that kills the Gold Golem can do significant damage to the other team's Master Golem. To prevent teams "stealing" the Gold Golem from each other, it has separate health for each team. Unlike the other PvP modes, slain players do not respawn, and a team can also lose when all their players have been defeated. If the time runs out and both Master Golems are still alive, the team with the Golem with more health wins the round. *'Boss War': This is a team-based headhunter fight. Each team has a player who's the "boss" that they must protect at all costs; if the boss dies then the team loses the game. *'Stage': A co-operative game mode for 1 to 4 players (depending on the stage) that lets player play a PvE mission. After completing a stage, players get a grade ranging from S, A, B, C, or D, depending on how fast they complete the objective. Stages can not be repeated for more rewards, but can be redone for a higher rank. *'Basic Mode': A setting which can be assigned to any non-stage game. All players' stats are as if they were level 1 for the duration of the game. No cells can be summoned in this mode aside from the lowest level cell, the Nak. Stats from equipment still applies. Items Rakion operates an in-game store, through which players can purchase various items using Gold and Cash. Gold can be earned by playing stages and multiplayer games. Items available for purchase include equipment, cells, potions, and item-upgrading material. Most equipment and cells have level restrictions. Players must achieve the correct level to be able to use them. Potions, which do not have level requirements, have various effects, such as: restore health, restore armor, knock enemies back, give chaos points, or restore Cell Points. One of Rakion's main features include "cells." Cells are creatures that can be summoned in games. They also appear as enemies in stages. Cells are capable of leveling up, just like a player. To summon a cell, a player must attain Cell Points by killing other cells, players, golems, or using potions. Each cell requires a certain amount of Cell Points to summon. Players may summon a maximum of three cells in a game, or a maximum of nine with the white nak sets. Screenshots Image:Rakion I.jpg|A Golem Mode battle. Image:RakionII.jpg|Players fighting. Image:Rakion III.jpg|A ninja being attacked by another ninja. Image:Rakion IIII.png|The game selection screen. Question to the Player Rakion is a strategic action game that shows powerful blows. Through the glamorous battle of strategic game, you will be able to gain your victory. Would you like to enter the world of powerful strategic action? See also *GunBound *Unofficial Wikipedia Page Entry References External links *[http://rakion.softnyx.net Official Homepage] *[http://www.softnyx.net Softnyx International] - International Softnyx website. ar:راكيون es:Rakion pt:Rakion fi:Rakion Category:About Rakion